The Lord Of Darkness
by summer-chan
Summary: Enam anak laki-laki. Dengan kekuatan yang mampu mengguncang dunia. Berdiri, berusaha menebus dosa para pendahulu mereka.
1. Prolog

**Kingdom!AU | Magic!AU**

 **Terinspirasi dari Atlantis, Fairy Tail, Avatar, dan the Lord of the Ring**

 **.**

 **the Lord of Darkness**

 **Generation of Miracles | Kuroko Tetsuya | Nijimura** **Shūzō**

 **Friendship | Fantasy**

 **Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

.

.

Dahulu kala, terdapat sebuah kerajaan legendaris yang maju melebihi kerajaan-kerajaan lainnya. Kerajaan tersebut bernama Teikō. Teikō memiliki peradaban yang maju dengan teknologi tercanggih pada masanya. Selain itu kerajaan Teikō juga memiliki kekuatan militer yang mengerikan.

Karena kekuatannya yang di luar batas kerajaan lain, Teikō memutuskan untuk melakukan invasi ke kerajaan-kerajaan tetangganya. Menjajah baik kerajaan besar maupun kecil. Teikō melakukan hal-hal yang membuat para dewa murka. Diskriminasi, perbudakan, penjarahan, pembunuhan, genosida, dan lain sebagainya.

Maka pada suatu malam purnama di pertengahan bulan Juli, para dewa memutuskan untuk menghukum Teikō. Teikō porak poranda tanpa jejak dalam satu malam. Kerajaan paling kuat saat itu tiba-tiba menghilang tanpa jejak. Tidak ada yang tahu apa yang terjadi pada Teikō. Beberapa berspekulasi bahwa kerajaan itu tersapu ombak tsunami, yang lainnya beranggapan bahwa kerajaan itu tertimbun longsor.

Namun, para dewa ternyata tidak sepenuhnya menghukum Teikō. Mereka menyisakan 6 anak laki-laki. Para dewa percaya bahwa ke-enam anak tersebut memiliki kesempatan untuk berubah, tidak seperti nenek moyangnya yang serakah dan tamak.

Ke-enam anak tersebut berjalan dalam bayangan. Menutupi identitas mereka yang sesungguhnya. Sayangnya, karena darah keturunan mereka, mereka tidak dapat hidup normal. Ada misi yang harus mereka laksanakan sampai akhir hembusan nafas.

6 anak laki-laki. Dengan kekuatan yang mampu mengguncang dunia. Berdiri, berusaha menebus dosa para pendahulu mereka.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AN : hanya sebuah karya fiksi dengan bumbu fantasi. Ini baru prolog sih.**

 **Semoga menghibur.**

 **Oh ya, terimakasih yg sudah mau mampir baca.**


	2. Chapter 1

**AN :**

 **Saya pinjam nama 'dragon slayer'nya Fairy Tail ya.**

 **Ini umur untuk cerita saya :**

 **GOM dan yang kelas 1 : 18**

 **kelas 2 : 20**

 **kelas 3 : 21**

 **.**

 **the Lord of Darkness**

 **Generation of Miracles | Kuroko Tetsuya | Nijimura** **Shūzō**

 **Friendship | Fantasy**

 **Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

Chapter 1 : Naga dan Iblis

 **.**

 **Rakuzan**

Rakuzan malam itu terasa suram dan mencekam. Jam baru menunjukkan pukul 19.45, tapi sudah tidak ada orang yang berkeliaran di seluruh penjuru negeri. Mereka –para warga Rakuzan- memilih untuk berdiam diri di rumah masing-masing, mencari keamanan katanya. Jalan-jalan terlihat kosong, bahkan tidak ada kucing-kucing berkeliaran. Para warga kini mengganti penerangan di rumah mereka dengan lampu yang lebih redup. Mereka takut menarik 'perhatian'. Negara itu bagaikan kota mati saja kala malam hari tiba.

Sementara itu di menara tertinggi istana Rakuzan, seorang pemuda terdiam. Namanya Akashi Seijūrō, pemuda jenius berusia 18 tahun yang –ajaibnya- merupakan salah seorang petinggi militer di Rakuzan. Surainya merah, matanya tajam dengan pupil vertikal, dia tidak terlalu tinggi jika dibandingkan dengan rekan-rekannya, namun janganlah 'menilai buku dari covernya'. Karena Akashi Seijūrō –meski terhitung pendek- mendapat predikat terkuat di Rakuzan.

Akashi memicingkan matanya, menunggu kemunculan sekebat cahaya misterius di puncak pegunungan Andrastea. Cahaya itu biasanya hanya muncul sekitar 5 detik. Tapi, tidak ada satupun yang luput dari pengawasan Akashi, jadi jangan heran jika pemuda itu bisa menyadarinya. Jika dihitung, ini sudah 1 bulan sejak Akashi pertama kali melihat cahaya itu. Cahaya itu tak tentu kapan munculnya, yang jelas dia hanya muncul saat jam 8 malam.

Awalnya Akashi pikir cahaya misterius dari puncak Andrastea itu hanyalah aurora biasa. Tapi, kemudian Akashi merasakan ada hawa mengerikan yang datang bersamaan dengan cahaya itu. Dan firasat buruknya terbukti beberapa jam setelahnya. Tepatnya ketika jam 10 malam. Segerombolan mahluk mengerikan menyerang daerah perbatasan Rakuzan. Memporak-porandakan daerah pinggiran itu. Entah mahluk apa itu sebenarnya, yang jelas bukanlah raksasa dari hutan Ganymede –hutan yang terdapat di kaki gunung Andrastea-.

Setelah penyerangan pertama, serangan selanjutnya datang 3 hari kemudian. Diawali dengan sekelebat cahaya misterius jam 8 malam dari puncak Andrastea. Kemudian jam 10 malam ketika mahluk-mahluk itu mulai berdatangan. Dan penyerangan-penyerangan lain datang secara random. Tidak ada yang dapat memprediksi kapan mahluk-mahluk itu akan menyerang. Yang jelas semua orang harus siaga. Dan yang paling merepotkan adalah tugas Akashi bertambah. Harus menyusun jadwal patroli malam –yang diisi dengan lebih banyak orang dibandingkan patroli normal-, kemudian memperketat jadwal latihan, dsb.

Kalau boleh jujur, sebenarnya sekitar seminggu sebelum kemunculan cahaya misterius itu Akashi bisa merasakan bahwa sihir yang ada di dunia ini menjadi tidak stabil. Jangan tanya bagaimana caranya, yang jelas dia memang bisa merasakannya. Lalu, teka-teki ini mulai mencapai titik terang setelah Akashi bertemu langsung dengan mahluk-mahluk itu. Sepertinya, dia mulai yakin mahluk apa itu. Dan jika tebakannya benar, maka kasus ini sudah tidak abu-abu lagi.

Alarm kecil di meja mulai berdering. Pertanda jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 20.00. Akashi memicingkan matanya sekali lagi. Dan benar saja, cahaya itu muncul malam ini. Pemuda bermanik ruby itu kemudian bergegas ke ruang para petinggi, hendak memberitahukan serangan yang akan muncul.

.

.

 **Rakuzan**

 **2 hari kemudian**

 **19.00**

"Sei-chan."

Akashi menoleh. Mendapati semua orang yang dipanggilnya sudah datang -dan kini tengah mendudukkan diri-. Kemudian pemuda bersurai merah itu kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada langit malam. Membuat Fukui Kensuke menggerutu merasa diabaikan.

"Bagaiman kerusakan yang kita terima setelah penyerangan 2 hari lalu?" tanya Akashi.

"Seperti yang kau tahu, kita sedikit kecolongan. Muncul mahluk aneh jenis baru, yang ini bersayap, dan mereka berhasil membuat tim 5 kewalahan. Ada 3 korban jiwa, 2 masih koma, yang lain terluka parah." Ucap Tatsuya Himuro sambil menyilangkan kakinya.

"Yaa, dan kerusakan yang kita terima cukup parah. Empat rumah warga hancur. Setidaknya tidak ada korban jiwa dari warga biasa." Kali ini Eikichi Nebuya yang melapor. Akashi mengangguk paham sembari mengucapkan terima kasih, kemudian hening. Semua orang sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing.

"Kalian pasti bertanya-tanya kenapa aku memanggil kalian ke sini." Suara rendah Akashi memecah keheningan, membawa semua orang kembali dari lamunan masing-masing.

"Hmm~ memangnya ada apa Aka-chin?" tanya pemuda berjulukan titan, Murasakibara Atsushi.

"Pernah mendengar sejarah yang melibatkan naga dan iblis?" bukannya menjawab, Akashi justru bertanya balik. Membuat orang-orang di sana kebingungan.

"Aku tidak tahu kau suka dongeng macam itu." ucap Fukui sekenanya.

"Itu bukan dongeng. Itu sejarah."

"Hmm. Terserah, pada dasarnya aku juga membenci sejarah." Ucapan Fukui kali ini diangguki oleh Hayama.

"Aku tahu Sei-chan."

"Kalau begitu Mibuchi-san tidak keberatan bukan memberitahu mereka?" tanya Akashi sambil melirik Fukui dan Hayama.

"Tentu saja tidak, apa lagi jika Sei-chan yang meminta."

.

.

 **Shūtoku**

"Naga ya? Menurut sejarah ada dua jenis naga. Naga dari barat dan dari timur. Pada umumnya naga dari timur berwujud seekor ular besar, sedangkan yang dari barat digambarkan sebagai kadal bersayap." Ucap Moriyama sambil memasang pose berpikir.

"Hah? Kalau Cuma itu aku juga tahu senpai. Aku hanya bingung tentang cerita mengenai naga dan iblis yang disebut-sebut Kise." Ucap Takao Kazunari menggebu-gebu.

"Heh, kau bodoh atau apa? Tidak pernah belajar sejarah huh?" kali ini Miyaji yang menyahut. Sementara Takao hanya menggerutu pelan. "Yah baiklah, biar aku saja yang jelaskan." Sambung Miyaji.

"Seperti yang kalian ketahui, saat naga masih ada di dunia ini mereka digambarkan sebagai sosok monster yang cenderung merusak, tokoh antagonis yang seharusnya dihancurkan. Singkatnya, mereka adalah ancaman bagi manusia.

Tapi, manusia tidak dapat memburu naga seenaknya sendiri. Karena naga mempunyai kekuatan untuk menghancurkan para iblis. Sekitar 7.000 tahun yang lalu, saat Teikō masih berdiri di bumi ini, terdapat jembatan yang menghubungkan tanah kita dengan dunia para iblis.

Jembatan itu biasanya muncul kala petang di bulan ke-lima malam ke-empat belas. Para iblis ingin mengambil alih dunia kita, dimana akhirnya mereka harus berkonfrontasi dengan naga. Pendek kata, kita butuh naga untuk melawan iblis, tapi naga sendiri adalah musuh kita yang dapat menyerang sewaktu-waktu." Miyaji berhenti sebentar untuk minum, kemudian dia melanjutkan lagi.

"Sihir mulai berkembang. Hingga akhirnya ditemukan sihir yang mampu memusnahkan iblis. Namun, jembatan itu masih tetap ada, sehingga iblis masih tetap berdatangan. Kemudian dilakukan penelitian mengenai jembatan itu. Hingga akhirnya misteri terpecahkan. Jembatan penghubung itu merupakan ulah dari seekor naga hitam, orang-orang zaman dahulu menyebutnya 'The Lord of Darkness', naga penguasa kegelapan.

Orang-orang kemudian mulai mengembangkan sihir yang dapat memusnahkan naga, tentu saja karena mereka jengah dengan si penguasa kegelapan dan kaumnya. Hingga akhirnya sihir itu berhasil ditemukan oleh Teikō. Tidak lama kemudian, Teikō mengirim ksatria terkuatnya untuk memburu sang naga hitam. Tidak ada yang mencatat nama si ksatria di buku sejarah manapun, yang jelas dia menang. Sang naga hitam mati, jembatan penghubung hancur."

.

.

 **Tōō**

"Sayangnya kisah ini belum berakhir." Ucap Momoi Satsuki, ahli taktik dari kemiliteran Tōō.

"Hah? Ayo cepatlah lanjutkan." Kali ini pemuda berambut merah gelap yang menyahut. Namanya Kagami Taiga.

"Hahaha, Kagamin penasaran? seperti anak kecil yang sedang meminta didongengkan saja~"

"Aku tidak penasaran! Ini semata-mata biar aku tidak kalah dengan si AHOmine. Aku tidak terima hanya karena dia tahu sedikit mengenai sejarah kemudian dia memanggilku BAKA."

"Hah~ BAKAgami dan AHOmine. Selalu saja memperdebatkan hal kecil. Bukannya mereka sama saja." Gumam Junpei malas sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Biarkan saja. Toh mereka membuat base ini lebih hidup. Meski aku sendiri juga heran, ternyata Aomine bisa mempelajari sejarah. Aku pikir hanya Photobook Mai-chan saja yang dibacanya." Ucap Imayoshi sambil tersenyum.

"Aku lanjutkan ya Kagamin." Ucap Momoi yang diangguki Kagami.

"Kekuatan dari naga hitam secara tidak sengaja terserap ke tubuh sang ksatria. Membuat ksatria tersebut bisa mengendalikan kegelapan. Awalnya semua orang bingung. Sampai akhirnya dicapai konklusi. 'Saat kau berhasil membunuh naga, maka kekuatan naga tersebut akan berpindah padamu.' Itulah awal mula perburuan naga 5.000 tahun yang lalu.

Saat itu manusia benar-benar tamak. Mereka menginginkan kekuatan yang sebesar-besarnya. Hingga akhirnya naga punah karena diburu. Banyak orang yang iri pada para 'dragon slayer' –mereka yang berhasil memburu naga-.

Suatu hari, tercetus pertanyaan gila. 'Apabila saat kau membunuh naga, kekuatannya akan beralih padamu. Lalu apa yang akan terjadi saat kau membunuh seorang Dragon Slayer?'

Seseorang dengan nama Albert memutuskan untuk mencari jawaban dari pertanyaan tersebut. Dia membunuh temannya sendiri yang merupakan Dragon Slayer. Namun kekuatan naga tidak berpindah pada Albert. Albert depresi dan kemudian menyebarkan berita bahwa dia berhasil mendapatkan kekuatan naga. Hingga akhirnya pembunuhan para Dragon Slayer berlanjut.

Menurut catatan, kekuatan naga para Dragon Slayer menurun pada keturunannya. Itulah mengapa orang-orang membunuh keturunan para Dragon Slayer. Mereka takut ketika anak tersebut sudah dewasa, dia akan membalas dendam atas kematian orang tuanya. Pada akhirnya, semua Dragon Slayer dan keturunannya tewas, dan kekuatan para naga menghilang dari dunia ini." Momoi Satsuki menghela nafas berat. Dia merasa miris menceritakan mengenai pembunuhan anak-anak kecil tak berdosa.

"Cerita yang mengerikan, bukan?"

.

.

 **Rakuzan**

"Ya, mengerikan. Tapi Akashi, aku lebih fokus pada awal ceritanya." Ucap Himuro Tatsuya, yang membuat seisi ruangan menoleh padanya.

"Apa mungkin mahluk yang menyerang kita adalah... Kau tahu."

"Aku tidak yakin Himuro-san. Tapi jika iya, maka sejarah mulai terulang." Ucap Akashi diikuti bunyi nafas tercekat rekan-rekannya.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Terima kasih untuk yang sudah baca, review, fav, follow. Semoga cerita ini menghibur dan tidak membosankan.**

 **Mengenai naga, itu saya cari di wikipedia dengan perubahan sesuai imajinasi saya.**

 **Dan terakhir, selamat menunaikkan ibadah Puasa.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – Misi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tōō**

"Akan ada pertemuan antara Tōō, Rakuzan dan Shūtoku. Kali ini bertempat Shūtoku.", Ucap Momoi memecah keheningan sarapan pagi.

"Hah? Memangnya ada apa?", tanya Kagami sambil memenuhi piringnya dengan burger.

"Ini mengenai masalah penyerangan yang kita alami. Ternyata Rakuzan dan Shūtoku juga mengalaminya."

"Hah? Mereka juga?" kali ini Hyuuga yang bertanya dijawab anggukan si surai merah muda. "Kau tahu siapa saja yang berangkat?", tanya Hyuuga sekali lagi.

"Raja, penasehat kerajaan, meteri keamanan, dan beberapa petinggi militer. Untuk tim pengawal aku belum tahu, Imayoshi-san yang memutuskannya."

"Ada apa? Kenapa namaku disebut-sebut?", panjang umur sekali. Imayoshi berjalan santai, kemudian mulai mengambil dan mengisi piringnya dengan roti panggang.

"Senpai, siapa saja yang ikut ke Shūtoku _?_ "

"Jangan bilang karena Aomine ikut kau juga ingin ikut Kagami?"

"Apa? Aomine ikut?"

"Ya... dia datang padaku begitu mendengar tentang pertemuan ini, entahlah apa motivasinya."

Brak! Kagami menggebrak meja, "Baiklah, kalau begitu aku juga akan ikut!", ucapnya berapi-api.

"Tidak bisa! Kau pikir siapa yang akan melindungi Tōō hah? Karena Aomine ikut, kau tidak boleh ikut! Kau mengerti? Kagami.", ucap Hyuuga sambil mengeluarkan ekspresi ter-garang yang ia punya.

"Hahaha, maafkan aku Kagami. Tapi Hyuuga ada benarnya.", Ucap Imayoshi sambil tersenyum.

"A-apa? Tapi... ada Izuki-senpai yang juga kuat kan? Hyuuga-senpai juga kuat, Sakurai juga. Kita punya banyak orang kuat. Kumohon senpai, aku ingin ikut."

"Hmm? Sayangnya, aku akan mengajak Izuki. Oh Momoi, Aomine merekomendasikanmu selain itu kupikir kau bisa membantu kami dengan data-datamu nantinya, ikutlah.", ucap Imayoshi sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kagami ke Momoi.

"Baiklah, Imayoshi-san."

Dan sarapan mereka berlanjut dengan... tenang.

("Kau seperti anak kecil saja Kagami."

"Kau benar-benar mengidolakan Aomine ya?"

"DIAMLAH! Aku tidak mengidolakan Aomine!"

"Oh~ BEGITU CARAMU BICARA PADA SENPAIMU HAH?!")

.

.

 _ **Shūtoku**_

 _ **Hari kedatangan para petinggi dari Rakuzan dan**_ **Tōō**

"Coba jelaskan padaku.", ucap Miyaji dengan penuh kekesalah di setiap katanya.

"Eh?", Kise Ryouta yang bingung menoleh ke arah senpainya itu, hanya untuk mendapati wajah garang Miyaji.

"Kenapa aku harus menjadi _tour guide_ mereka hah?!"

"Ma-mana aku tahu senpai. Sudahlah kita nikmati saja-ssu.", ucap Kise sambil tersenyum canggung. "Sudah lagi tugas ini cukup gampang kan-ssu?"

"Gampang katamu?!", nampaknya ucapan Kise bukannya menenangkan justru menyulut emosi Miyaji. Pemuda bernama kecil Kiyoshi itu menarik kerah baju Kise. "Otsubo membebankan begitu banyak _paper work_ ke mejaku. Membuatku harus lembur untuk menyelesaikannya, dan sekarang aku harus bangun pagi-pagi untuk menyambut tamu-tamu kita!", Miyaji kemudian menghela nafas berat, sambil melepas cengkeramannya pada kerah Kise. Sementara Kise mencoba merapikan daerah sekitar kerah bajunya yang kusut.

"Ku pikir tugas ini lebih cocok untuk Takaocchi dari pada Miyaji-senpai."

"HAH? Kau mau bilang Takao lebih hebat dariku?!", sekali lagi Miyaji menarik kerah Kise.

"A-apa? Bu-bukan itu maksudku. Senpai salah tangkap-ssu.", ucap Kise sambil mengangkat tangannya, membuat huruf X.

"Sekarang kau mau bilang aku bodoh Kise? Kau mau kulempar nanas Kise?!"

"J-jangan senpai, ampuni aku-ssu!"

Sementara itu, Takao yang kebetulan lewat justru tertawa nista.

.

.

"Apa yang mereka lakukan?", tanya Aomine sambil ber-sweatdrop ria melihat dua pemuda dengan warna rambut yang nyaris sama tengah bertengkar (atau lebih tepatnya yang lebih tinggi mengancam yang lainnya dengan... Nanas?) dengan seorang pemuda lain bersurai hitam yang tertawa puas di depan pintu masuk istana kerajaan Shūtoku.

"Hmm, bukannya mereka sedang cek cok Dai-chan?"

"Kalau itu aku juga tahu Satsuki."

"Kelihatannya kau akan cocok bekerjasama dengan mereka Aomine.", ucap Imayoshi yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakang Aomine dan Momoi.

"Bah! Aku mana bisa bekerja sama dengan orang berisik macam mereka."

"Hmm? Begitu?", Imayoshi tersenyum mengejek setelahnya. Membuat Aomine mengerutkan dahinya kesal.

.

.

"Ehem.", raja dari Tōō, Harasawa Katsunori berdeham untuk mendapatkan perhatian dari 3 pemuda yang masih saja ribut sendiri (kali ini orang yang dipanggil Miyaji-senpai mengancam akan melempar durian). Sayangnya tidak ada respon dari kedua pemuda yang rambutnya nyaris sama tersebut. Sedangkan pemuda lain yang berambut hitam menyadari kedatangan rombongan Tōō, tapi ia malah semakin geli dan sedang berusaha menahan tawanya dengan cara menutup mulutnya menggunakan kedua tangannya.

"Pfft s-senpai... Ryou-chan, cepat laksanakan tugas kalian.", susah payah Takao berbicara dengan keadaannya saat ini.

"Hah? Sekarang kau memerintahku Takao? Mau kulempar nanas? Atau durian?"

"Bu-bukan begitu senpai pfft. Lihatlah kebelakang.", Ucap Takao masih dengan menahan tawanya. Dan sang senpai dengan 'Ryou-chan' pun menoleh kebelakang mereka. Mendapati rombongan Tōō melihat ke arah mereka dengan berbagai macam ekspresi, dari bosan (Aomine) sampai terhibur (Imayoshi).

"Selamat datang di Shūtoku-ssu!", ucap pemuda yang tadi dipanggil 'Ryou-chan' oleh Takao. Pemuda itu kemudian mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi. "Selamat datang di _imperial palace_ _Kaijō. Namaku Kise_ Ryōta, ak-eh saya yang ditugaskan untuk menjemput dan menjadi _tour guide_ anda sekalian selama di sini-ssu!", lanjut si surai pirang dengan kelewat antusias diikuti senyum cerah ceria yang menyegarkan kaum hawa.

"Saya Miyaji Kiyoshi. Selamat datang. Kise akan mengantarkan anda sekalian ke paviliun Kokuran, tampat anda beristirahat selama di sini.", ucap pemuda pirang satunya dengan membungkuk. Sementara pemuda yang tadi dipanggil Takao sudah kabur duluan (diduga karena tidak bisa menahan tawa).

"Benar sekali-ssu!", ucap Kise lagi. "Ah, mari yang mulia. Lewat sini-ssu!"

"Terima kasih, Kise-kun.", ucap orang nomer 1 dari Tōō. Kemudian Harasawa mengangguk pada Miyaji dan berjalan mengikuti Kise bersama rombongannya.

Setelah rombongan dari Tōō menghilang di tikungan, Miyaji menghela nafas lelah. "Hah... mana orang-orang Rakuzan itu?"

.

.

"Moriyama-san!", panggil Takao sambil berlari-lari kecil ke arah Moriyama.

Yang dipanggil namanya pun menoleh, kemudian bertanya balik. "Ah Takao? Ada apa?"

"Kenapa pertemuannya tidak dimulai hari ini saja?"

"Kau ini bagaimana? Dari Tōō ke sini perlu waktu sekitar 2.5 hari, sedangkan untuk Rakuzan perlu waktu 3 hari dengan kecepatan normal. Tamu kita pasti lelah.", ucap Moriyama sambil melanjutkan langkahnya ke ruang kerjanya.

"Ah tadi aku sempat bertemu rombongan dari Tōō. Ada seseorang yang auranya beda dari yang lain."

"Begitu? Bagaimana dengan wanitanya? Aku ingin sekali berkunjung ke paviliun Kokuran untuk bertemu wanita dari Tōō. Orang-orang bilang wanita Tōō itu sangat... mempesona dan cerdas.", ucap Moriyama sambil mencium bunga mawar yang entah dari mana asalnya.

"Bukankah semua wanita sangat mempesona bagimu? Moriyama-san.", tanya Takao sambil memasang tampang datar.

Dan kalimat Takao yang barusan justru membuat Moriyama berapi-api. "Benar sekali Takao! Entah dari Tōō, Rakuzan, ataupun dari negara kita tercinta ini, semua wanita memang mempesona! Kita harus mengunjungi paviliun Tsutsuji juga Takao!"

"Paviliun Tsutsuji tempat Rakuzan kan? Chottomatte! kenapa aku harus ikut?"

"Kurasa aku perlu mengajarimu cara mendapatkan kekasih."

"Apa?! Apa maksudmu Moriyama-san?"

"Bukankah kau dari dulu single?"

"Eeeh... iya memang, tapi bukannya kau selalu ditolak Moriyama-san?"

"Aku sudah mempelajari jurus baru Takao.", ucap Moriyama kalem.

Takao memangdang Moriyama dengan tatapan 'kau pasti bercanda'. "Uh... aku akan minta ajari Ryou-chan saja Moriyama-san. Terima kasih sebelumnya."

"Apa kau baru saja menolakku Takao?", Moriyama memasang tampang serius sambil menghentikan langkahnya, membuat Takao juga berhenti.

"Tolong jangan mengucapkan kalimat yang ambigu Moriyama-san. Jika ada orang yang mendengar mereka akan berpikir yang tidak-tidak."

"Jangan tolak aku Takao, aku berani menjamin kebahagiaanmu kedepannya.", kali ini Moriyama memohon sambil menaruh kedua tangannya di pundak Takao. Dan disaat yang bersamaan Kise yang telah selesai melaksanakan tugasnya muncul dari tikungan bersama dengan Kasamatsu Yukio.

"Maafkan aku Moriyama-san. Aku duluan.", ucap Takao tegas. Kemudian pemuda bernama kecil Kazunari tersebut berlari menginggalkan TKP.

"Tunggu Takao!", entah kenapa yang jelas Moriyama mengejarnya.

"WUAAAA~ jangan kejar aku Moriyama-saaaan."

"TAKAOOOO~"

"A-aku tidak menyangka... ternyata Takaocchi dan Moriyama-senpai...", sambil mengucapkan kalimat yang tidak selesai itu Kise menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, mendramatisir suasana.

DUAK. Tendangan dipunggung menyelamatkan Kise dari imajinasi aneh yang mulai berputar-putar di kepalanya. "Jangan berpikiran aneh-aneh. Lanjutkan tugasmu sana!"

"Hai-ssu!"

.

.

 **Besoknya**

"Selama rapat berlangsung, _Shūtoku menyediakan ruang tunggu untuk kita._ " Imayoshi berjalan memimpin anak buahnya menuju ruang tunggu yang dimaksud.

"Hmm, apa ada model selevel Mai-chan di sini?", tanya Aomine _out of topic_.

"Kau bisa menanyakan pada Kise-kun nanti.", jawab Imayoshi kalem dengan senyum yang tak lepas dari wajahnya.

"Ah, Imayoshi-san. Kau yakin ini jalannya? Aku rasa kita berputar-putar dari tadi.", kali ini Izuki Shun yang berucap.

"Tentu saja ini jalannya. Menurut yang diceritakan Kise-kun bangunan ini memang sengaja dibuat memiliki struktur yang rumit. Untuk menjebak para penyusup."

"Che. Mereka suka sekali hal-hal yang merepotkan." Aomine mendengus, kemudian melihat lukisan-lukisan penghias dinding tanpa minat.

"Aomine, mengucapkan hal seperti itu tidak baik untuk kebaikanmu. Kitakore!" dan kemudian sang pemilik _eagle eyes_ mengeluarkan buku catatannya, mulai menulis lelucon barunya disana.

Sementara Imayoshi memilih diam.

Ketika mereka melewati lorong panjang, seorang pemuda bersurai merah muncul dari tikungan dan berjalan di depan mereka. Imayoshi berhenti, membuat anak buahnya ikut-ikutan berhenti.

"Kenapa berhenti?" tanya Aomine dengan nada yang sangat menjengkelkan. Beruntung senpai-senpainya sudah maklum.

"Hmm, tidak apa. Ngomong-ngomong, kita tidak salah jalan."

"Eh?"

"Yang di depan itu Akashi Seijuurou dari Rakuzan. Aku yakin destinasi kita sama."

"Akashi siapa?" tanya Aomine dengan volume keras. Membuat Izuki menginjak kaki pemuda kebanggaan Tōō itu.

"Oi senpai!"

Dan tanpa mereka ketahui, Akashi Seijuurou tersenyum geli di depan sana.

.

.

 **Paviliun** **Kokuran**

"Berdasarkan keputusan rapat tadi siang, ke-3 negara sepakat membentuk aliansi untuk mengatasi serangan-serangan yang muncul. Telah di bentuk 2 tim."

"Tim pertama adalah tim Daria. Bertugas melakukan pengintaian di puncak Andrastea yang merupakan sumber kemunculan energi sihir sesaat sebelum penyerangan. Tim ini terdiri dari Takao Kazunari dan Hisao Goro dari Shūtoku, kemudian Arata Ren, Arata Ken dari Tōō, dan terakhir Miho Akiko dan Takashi Torvald dari Rakuzan. Kapten tim ini adalah Arata Ken." Kemudian Momoi membalik notesnya.

"Tim selanjutnya adalah Tim Bara. Bertugas untuk melakukan penyelidikan di Lyra."

Penjelasan Momoi diinterupsi oleh Izuki Shun. "Lyra?"

"Um. Radar milik Shūtoku menangkap adanya energi sihir yang setipe dengan energi dari puncak Andrastea di Lyra. Tim Bara diminta untuk menyelidikinya. Ah, tim ini akan dipimpin oleh Miyaji Kiyoshi. Anggotanya Kise Ryouta dari Shūtoku, Izuki Shun dan Aomine Daiki dari Tōō, dan dari Rakuzan ada Himuro Tatsuya dengan Fukui Kensuke. Masing-masing anggota yang terpilih diharap melapor divisi 2 kemiliteran Shūtoku besok pagi jam 10."

"Ck, merepotkan." Siapa lagi kalau bukan Aomine.

"Dai-chan!"

Protes dari sahabatnya diabaikan. 'Dai-chan' justru menoleh ke arah Imayoshi dan bertanya. "Lalu kalian yang tidak tergabung dalam tim manapun akan kembali ke Tōō?"

"Tidak juga. Raja dan para petinggi akan kembali. Tapi akan ada perwakilan dari tiap negara untuk mengawasi jalannya misi."

"Dan Imayoshi-san yang akan jadi perwakilan?" kali ini Izuki.

"Begitulah. Ah, jangan lupakan Momoi."

"Sou ka."

"Lebih baik kalian istirahat. Jangan lupa Aomine, Izuki, Ren, Ken besok kalian harus melapor ke divisi 2." Imayoshi beranjak dari duduknya, kemudian dia berjalan ke luar dari 'ruang rapat mendadak' mereka. Hendak menuju kamarnya sendiri.

"Hai!"

"Nah, selamat malam."

Bukannya tidur, Aomine justru beranjak keluar. Berdalih mencari angin malam. Pemuda itu mengarahkan pandangnya menelusuri halaman paviliun Konkuran dengan malas. Kemudian tanpa sengaja netranya menangkap sosok berjubah hitam tengah duduk santai di atas pagar. Saat itu pula pandangan si surai _navy blue_ menajam, memberi peringatan. Dan sosok berjubah itu terlihat menyeringai. Detik berikutnya sosok itu lenyap dari pandangan. Meninggalkan Aomine yang tengah menatap kosong tempatnya beberapa detik lalu.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Terima kasih untuk yang sudah baca, review, fav, follow. Semoga cerita ini menghibur dan tidak membosankan.**

 **kritik dan saran diterima :D**


End file.
